pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1946 in literature
The year 1946 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *November 7 - Walker Percy marries Mary Bernice Townsend. *''Animal Farm'' by George Orwell – becomes book of the year in the USA. * Frederick Buechner receives a Bachelor of Arts degree from Princeton University. * All the King's Men by Robert Penn Warren is published. New books *Miguel Ángel Asturias - The President *Simone de Beauvoir - Tous les hommes sont mortels *Algernon Blackwood - The Doll and One Other *John Dickson Carr **''He Who Whispers'' **''My Late Wives'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Agatha Christie - The Hollow *A.E. Coppard - Fearful Pleasures *Edmund Crispin - The Moving Toyshop *Kenneth Fearing - The Big Clock *Errol Flynn - Showdown *C.S. Forester - Lord Hornblower *Pat Frank - Mr. Adam *William Lindsay Gresham - Nightmare Alley *João Guimarães Rosa - Sagarana *Thomas Heggen - Mister Roberts *Raymond J. Healy and J. Francis McComas, editors - Adventures in Time and Space *George Wylie Henderson - Jule *William Hope Hodgson - The House on the Borderland and Other Novels *Robert E. Howard - Skull-Face and Others *Christopher Isherwood - The Berlin Stories *Nikos Kazantzakis - Zorba the Greek *Arthur Koestler - Thieves in the Night *Madeleine L'Engle - Ilsa *Lois Lenski - Strawberry Girl *Frank Belknap Long - The Hounds of Tindalos *W. Somerset Maugham - Then and Now *Carson McCullers - Member of the Wedding *Oscar Micheaux - The Story Of Dorothy Stanfield *Mervyn Peake - Titus Groan *Ann Lane Petty - The Street *Anya Seton - The Turquoise *Rex Stout - The Silent Speaker *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''The Asey Mayo Trio'' **''Punch with Care'' *Charles Tazewell - The Littlest Angel *A.E. van Vogt - Slan *Boris Vian - I Spit On Your Grave *H. Russell Wakefield - The Clock Strikes Twelve *Robert Penn Warren - All the King's Men *Eudora Welty - Delta Wedding *Henry S. Whitehead - West India Lights *Ivan Yefremov - The Land of Foam New drama * Eduardo De Filippo - Filumena Marturano * Eugene O'Neill - The Iceman Cometh * J.B. Priestley - An Inspector Calls * Terence Rattigan - The Winslow Boy Poetry Non-fiction *R.G. Collingwood – The Idea of History *Jean Genet – Miracle de la rose *Benjamin Spock - The Common Sense Book of Baby and Child Care Births *August 29 - Leona Gom, author *September 26 - Andrea Dworkin, author *October 1 - Tim O'Brien, novelist *October 20 - Elfriede Jelinek, author *October 28 - Sharon Thesen, poet *November 7 - Diane Francis, Canadian journalist and author *November 18 - Alan Dean Foster, science fiction author *December 11 - Ellen Meloy, author Deaths *March 1 - Adriana Porter, Wiccan poet *March 19 - Catherine Carswell, novelist and biographer *April 1 - Edward Sheldon, dramatist *May 19 - Booth Tarkington, novelist and dramatist *May 25 - Ernest Rhys, founder of the Everyman series *June 2 - Carrie Ingalls, newspaper worker and sister of Laura Ingalls Wilder *July 8 - Orrick Glenday Johns, poet & playwright *July 22 - Edward Sperling, humorist *July 27 - Gertrude Stein, poet and dramatist *August 13 - H.G. Wells, ground-breaking science fiction novelist *August 31 - Harley Granville-Barker, actor, dramatist and critic *November 14 - May Sinclair, novelist, 83 Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Elizabeth Goudge, The Little White Horse * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Oliver Onions, Poor Man's Tapestry * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Richard Aldington, Wellington * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Lois Lenski, Strawberry Girl * Nobel Prize for literature: Hermann Hesse * Premio Nadal: José María Gironella, Un hombre * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Russel Crouse, Howard Lindsay, State of the Union * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: no award given External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year